


Mute Emotions (Tumblr Prompts)

by nirejseki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to this tumblr prompt: Send a ship with any emotion and I will write a small ficlet conveying said emotion between those characters without using dialogue.</p><p>All very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. killergold - petulant

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: killergold - petulant

Lisa crossed her arms and glared. 

Caitlin pretended not to notice. 

Lisa slouched a little lower in her seat, eyes still pointedly narrowed.

Caitlin dutifully took notes on the results of the most recent experiment she had run.

Lisa started tapping her boot heel against the ground.

Caitlin gathered up all her papers.

Lisa took a deep breath – her chest heaving in a very attractive way – and let it all out in one long, mournful sigh. Then the glaring resumed.

Caitlin straightened some folders on her desk.

Lisa was in danger of sliding under the table if she slouched any further.

Caitlin gave up and went over to kiss her girlfriend back into a better mood.

Lisa wrapped her arms around Caitlin’s waist and immediately beamed. 

Caitlin sighed.


	2. how about "thrilled" for coldwave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about "thrilled" for coldwave?

Mick kicked open the window and gestured at Len to go first, grinning wildly, as the deafening alarms split the air.

Len rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn’t quite manage his typical expression of disdain. His lips kept twitching, clearly outside of his control; his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. He clambered up to the window, shaking his head at the sheer absurdity.

Mick smirked and pushed at him a little, slinging the bag filled with their ill-gotten gains over his shoulder. Len flipped him off, tucked the gun into his belt, and slid down the slick, tiled roof with a wild whoop right out of childhood.

Mick climbed up the window, sitting down carefully and pushing off, sliding down the roof after Len. The wind whistled in his ears and the edge came up much, much faster than he would have thought – and then he was flying through the air like a shot.

He crashed into the piled up bedding they’d prepared in the dilapidated building next door, twisting in an ungainly fashion but not doing himself any harm. Len, who was scrambling out of the blankets and mattresses, barely got out of the way in time, tripping over himself and landing on his ass with a surprised thud.

They looked at each other. 

Burst out laughing.


	3. Wonder - coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder - coldflash

They both stared, eyes wide, mouths slightly agape. Barry had seen it before, while running at his highest speeds, but nothing like this, stopped right in the middle where it swirled around them.

Each universe burst open, a series of images-tastes-smells-scents, unfurling like a flower. A thousand mute supernovas in miniature, surrounding them in a whirlwind of blue. 

Len found himself leaning forward, reaching out with a gloved hand – reaching – and Barry clutched to him, trying to keep him safe, but it wasn’t necessary. Nothing lashed out, nothing pulled him in; Len’s fingers just slid off harmlessly as the window to that universe faded back into the wavering walls of this nowhere place.

Len turned back to Barry, surprised expression fading into a wide smile, his eyes crinkling, rocking up on the balls of his feet with excitement. He spread his arms a little, encompassing the whole of everything around them, as if he could grab it all and give it to Barry. 

Barry’s shoulders began to relax as he began to accept that nothing was going to attack them, and then he, too, started smiling. He reached out and clung to Len’s hand.

With a burst of silent glee, he pulled Len close and spun him around in his arms, and Len clutched at him in return, both of them staring over each other’s shoulders at all that surrounded them.


	4. Indignant - coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indignant - coldflash

Len wouldn’t stop laughing.

Barry shoved at him.

Len staggered back, but kept laughing.

Barry snarled wordlessly, stepped forward. Shoved him again. When it didn’t have any effect, he crossed his arms, hunching his shoulders and glaring. 

Len tried to straight up, but he just ended up curling back up again. 

Barry just threw up his hands in the air and started to stomp off.

Len caught him around the waist, still laughing.

Barry glared at him.

A second later, he sighed.

Maybe it was a little funny.


	5. Sara/Mick Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara/Mick Sorrow

She went over to him, slid down the wall until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

His head was bowed, his shoulders pulled up to his ears, his hands laced together behind his head as he hid his face in his knees. His shoulders shook with the effort of suppressing his sobs. His face, insofar as she could see it, was still dry. His eyes wide and staring blankly. 

She reached out cautiously, not knowing if she would be welcome. But he didn’t resist when she carefully place her hand over his. His hands were large, disproportionate to his bony wrists and arms, a sign of the man he would one day become.

He rocked back and forth, very slightly, and suddenly his hand shot out and wrapped around hers, pulling it into his chest. He clutched at her hand with both of his, fingers gripping so tightly that his knuckles went white.

Just when she thought her hand would break, he started keening, a high pitched wail of anguish that seemed to go on forever. She forgot about her hand and wrapped her arm around him, put her head on his shoulder.

She held him as he mourned.

She didn’t even remember what the adults had said his name was.


	6. Coldwave, relief :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldwave, relief :)

Mick fell to his knees and grabbed Len by his jacket, pulling him into his arms, shifting automatically on his heels to block his partner away from everyone else’s view. 

His hands were shaking, but he ignored that. His shoulders were locked tight, his neck felt like a live wire had just been shoved into it; he was going to get a spasm if he didn’t loosen up, and he just didn’t care. He ran his hands up and down Len’s sides, checking frantically for the fatal wound that never landed. 

His face felt like it was numb. Len was still bleeding like a stuck pig from that hit to his head earlier; his pupils were different sizes, probably a concussion. But he smiled a little, looking a bit dazed, and lifted up his fingers to Mick’s face.

They came away wet. 

Mick didn’t even realize that he remembered how to cry after so many years.

With a moan of pain, he pulled Len in tighter, clutching at him, burying his face into the crook of Len’s neck. His fingers scrabbled at Len’s back, desperately seeking purchase in that stupid leather jacket of his. He couldn’t stop moving, electricity running through his veins like he was the Flash, leaning forward one minute, pulling back the next, always keeping Len close to his chest. Keep him back from the world that kept trying to snatch him away for good.

Keep him safe.

Alive.

_Safe_.

Mick’s hands were shaking and the tears kept falling.

But Len was okay.


	7. okay but like, Guilt + ColdWave, because obviously I wanna see myself suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay but like, Guilt + ColdWave, because obviously I wanna see myself suffer

Mick sits in the juvie infirmary by Len’s bed, lights turned low so that if Len wakes up it won’t hurt his eyes. He’s been sitting there so long his legs are cramping and he is forced to shift a little when all he wants is to be still.

His shoulders are bowed as if beneath a heavy weight. His eyes are red with anguish and unshed tears, bloodshot with futile fury; his fingers – bandaged and taped from the abuse of hitting flesh and bone – try to tremble but fail. He stares at the wall, the ceiling, the floor, the air before him; anything by the motionless body in the bed beside him.

He swallows often, as if he can wipe out the taste of bile by sheer force of will, but he does not drink the water placed beside him by a sympathetic nurse. At times he reaches up and touches his chest as if surprised that that hollow, oppressive feeling is still there.

His most beloved possession, his father’s old silver lighter, lies in the corner of the room where it was violently thrown. It is dented from the force of hitting the wall. He looks at it often, instinctively seeking comfort, only to turn his face away in disgust at the thought. He knows he doesn’t deserve that comfort.

If not for that, if not for his distraction and obsession, he would have been there to stop them.

Just like he promised Len that he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for prompts at robininthelabyrinth on tumblr, on this or other subjects.


	8. Okay but like. LISA&LEN + PROTECTIVENESS give me all the Snart Sibling feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like. LISA&LEN + PROTECTIVENESS give me all the Snart Sibling feels

Len was seated cross-legged on the floor, cup of cheap applesauce in his hand and a spoon in the other, looking narrow-eyed at his opponent. Lisa stared back, toddler eyes equally narrow and suspicious, pudgy little hands clenched into fists. He very carefully reached out with the spoon – her lips tightened angrily – then very obviously bit his lip, shook his head, gave a little sigh, and slowly redirected the spoon towards his own mouth. Lisa’s eyes widened in surprise and she immediately began to reach for the spoon, fury and indignation in every line as she waved her hands at him.

There was a crash by the door. Len’s shoulders drew back immediately, his spine straightening as he strained his ears to hear what was coming. When he heard voices he flinched, his whole body curling in a little in fearful instinct, his hands lifting as if to ward off an invisible blow. His eyes darted to Lisa and he scrambled to his feet, reaching out both arms to scoop up the toddler. 

43 seconds till they entered the kitchen and saw them.

He darted over to the closet off the laundry room, closing the door loosely behind him, depositing Lisa in a pile of clean sheets he hadn’t had time to put away yet. She cooed a little, exhilarated by the quick movement; he fell to his knees and pulled her into his lap, crawling as far as he could into the small space under the shelves. He was getting too big for this spot.

Len put his back to the door, though he winced at every unseen whisper of noise behind him. He slid his hand over Lisa’s mouth and hunched over her, pressing his lips to her hair and waiting as the noises persisted. Voices. More than one voice. His eyes flickered back to the door fearfully, then back to Lisa, and again. 

Lisa tugged at his hand and giggled a little, the noise effectively muted by his hand, reaching for the applesauce still in his other hand. 

Len twisted himself sideways, pulled his legs up so that Lisa was nestled right between his knees and his stomach and chest. He gave her a mock-stern look and took a spoonful of the applesauce, the first scoop having fallen on the kitchen floor in his hurry. He offered it to her.

She turned her face away.

Len sighed inaudibly, smiling a little, fondness and exasperation both, and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take suggestions and prompts at robininthelabyrinth on tumblr :)


End file.
